


Am I Beautiful?

by VikiA95



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Based on a Urban legend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikiA95/pseuds/VikiA95
Summary: Billy hadn't meant to kill him. He had flown into a fit of rage when he saw his boyfriend in bed with another guy and now he's come back from the dead to kill him.Based on the urban legend of the Kuchisake-Onna.





	Am I Beautiful?

_Hawkins 1987_

Billy hadn't meant to kill him.

He looked on in horror at the dead body of Steve lying in a puddle of his own blood, his mouth slit so it almost looked like a permanent smile on his face. It had all happened so fast. He had come home from a long day at work to see another man's shoes next to Steve's. He had gone to the bedroom only to find Steve in bed with another man. The next thing he knew he had killed the man with a pair of scissors he had found in another room. 

But before Steve could even muster a word, Billy had slit his mouth.

"Who will think you are beautiful now?" he had whispered into Steve's ear before killing him as well

He remembered the guilt that had crept up on him after the killings.

He quickly snapped out of his flashback and got to work on burying the bodies. 

9 months later...

"Guys have you heard this new urban legend?" Dustin asked during their usual session of D&D.

"What urban legend?" Mike asked.

"There is a legend going around that a man was killed here in Hawkins by his enraged spouse however, he came back as a vengeful spirit. He wears a surgical mask and carries around a huge pair of scissors. He approaches a person asking "_Am I beautiful?_". If you answer no he will stab you to death with the scissors but if you answer yes he will remove his mask to reveal a huge gash that looks like a smile on his face and he'll ask _"How about now? Am I still beautiful" _and you answer in fear yes...well you are dead" Dustin explained. The party looked at their curly-haired friend in horror.

"Dude...that is freaky..." Will said. 

"I know right. They call him The Slit Mouthed Man of Hawkins pretty cool huh?" Dustin said.

"Lemme guess you are gonna go out and find him?" Lucas asked

"Of course. I need to satisfy my curiosity" Dustin said. 

This was only the beginning of their nightmare.


End file.
